villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Biff Wellington
Biff Wellington, also called "Captain Skunkbeard", is the central antagonist of Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!. He is a billionaire who dressed up as the evil ghost pirate, Captain Skunkbeard. He was voiced by Ron Perlman, who also played Slade in Teen Titans, Xibalba in The Book of Life, the Lich in Adventure Time, the High Mage in the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon series, Warhok in Kim Possible, the Stabbington Brothers in Tangled, Dieter Reinhardt in Blade II and Drekk in Men In Black: The Series. ''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy'' Biff Wellington first appeared dressed like Captain Skunkbeard when he, Mr. Mysterio (in his Wooden Leg Wally costume) and their henchmen invaded (and supposedly sunk) Rupert Garica's boat. Later After Scooby-Doo and his friends had solved a bunch of mysteries on the mystery cruise to the Bremuda Triangle, planned by Fred Jones's parents Skip and Peggy Jones, (including three past Scooby-Doo monsters: The Ghost of Captain Cutler, The Ghost Clown and The Ghost of Silas Long) Wellington (without his costume) lands on the boat on a jetpack, planning to break a record. Later Wellington and Mysterio attack the cruise ship in their Captain Skunkbeard and Wooden Leg Wally costumes and kidnap some of the guests. Wellington/Skunkbeard even captures Fred's parents promoting the gang to save them. While wearing the Skunkbeard costume, Wellington demands that Skip (who he thinks is Rupert, who survived the ship wreck, broaded the ship and switched clothes with Fred's dad) lead the pirates to something called the Heaven's light. Later when Scooby, Rupert, Fred, Shaggy Rogers, Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake chase the pirate in the cruise ship, the pirates sink the ship. However Rupert and the Scooby gang survived and paddled to the island where Wellington/Skunkbeard and his goons had hidden Rupert's ship. When they found it, Wellington/Skunkbeard, Mysterio/Wally and their henchmen captured them and them back to their ship. Rupert notices the pirates have stolen his painting of stars. Wellington/Skunkbeard then grabs Rupert and orders him to take the pirates to the Bermuda triangle. He reveals that he is The Heaven's Light a meteor that landed in the triangle. It apparently holds the power of time travel which Wellington/Skunkbeard want. They soon reach the triangle and extract the meteor. Wellington/Skunkbeard then slashes it a little with his sword. However Scooby and his friends capture Wellington/Skunkbeard and some of the pirates. They then unmask Skunkbeard as Wellington who tells his whole plan. When Velma asks Wellington where he got his idea, Wooden Leg Wally says "From me!" and pulls of his mask, revealing that he is Mr. Mysterio. Mysterio says used Wellington to help him find the meteor. He told he was the ancestor of a famous pirate. He says he wanted the heaven's light because it was solid gold and made him richer than Wellington. However Scooby dropped the meteor back in the water. Wellington and Mysterio are last seen taken out of their ghost pirate costumes and tied up together. Trivia *While Wellington (aka Skunkbeard) led the expedition to find the Heaven's Light, he was ultimately a pawn, as he was hypnotized by Mysterio like everyone else. Navigation Category:Wealthy Category:Pirates Category:Kidnapper Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Evil Creator Category:Businessmen Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Leader Category:The Heavy Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawns